Para Eris
by Myrcur
Summary: Y, aunque él la pueda amar más que yo a ella, ella no podrá amarlo más que a mí. Fic dedicado a Eris (ApocalypticWorld). ¡Felicidades pequeña!
1. Preludio

Preludio.

¿Qué es la existencia? ¿Es algo más que estar vivo o es simplemente la estancia en este mundo? O quizás es más sencillo. Quizá la existencia es sólo existir.

Pero entonces, ¿qué es existir? ¿Tenemos que estar vivos para existir? ¿O cuando estamos muertos seguimos existiendo? ¿La vida no existe cuando morimos?

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Y qué es la muerte? A lo mejor es sólo una delgada línea entre dos mundos, o una ventana hacia otro universo.

¿Somos conscientes de lo que dejamos atrás cuando morimos? ¿Somos conscientes de que cuando matamos, le estamos quitando la oportunidad a un ser humano de ser lo que es y de lo que podría haber sido?La muerte no duele, lo que duele es sentir la ausencia de la vida.

Y puede pasar que, nuestro destino nos haga una mala jugada. Pero en realidad la culpa es nuestra, ya que somos nosotros quienes jugamos las cartas. Aunque muchos creen que está escrito, que nuestro camino ya está decidido, sin embargo, creer en el destino es tener miedo a cambiar el futuro porque nada, absolutamente nada está determinado.

No obstante, existen muchas opciones; hay muchos caminos por los cuales deberemos elegir y la mayoría de las veces escoger será una tarea difícil, pero el ser humano está hecho para ir hacia adelante. O eso dicen.

_«El tiempo pasa y el amor finaliza._

_Y es natural que lo que fue una brasa_

_acabe convirtiéndose en ceniza»_

—Puede suceder que alguien me nombre, pero ella fingirá no haber oído.

—Kid…

* * *

><p><em>Viscoso, pero sabroso. Pequeño, pero intenso (?). <em>_Sé que he dicho muchas veces que me negaba a subir un fic sin antes acabar Year Of Silence. Y es cierto. El problema es que esto no iba a ser un fic, sino un One-Shot. Para ser más exactos iba a hacer un one-shot de Naruto con Shikamaru y Temari (recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba Shikamaru :3) pero mis ideas estaban vacías. Así que empecé la idea de éste... pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando (porque iba a ser sólo un capítulo), así que lo borré todo y empecé desde cero. Prefiero hacerlo como un pequeño fic. Así mi imaginación divagará a sus anchas. _

_El título de este fic... no tiene. No sabría ponerle uno. Tampoco tendrán nombre los capítulos (que me imagino que no serán más de cinco). Y como es dedicado pues decidí ponerle "Para Eris", así no queda tan soso. El fic es para ella, sí, pero cualquiera puede leerlo. La temática va a ser un tanto complicada, pero espero hacerlo bien. _

_El fic es tu regalo de cumpleaños (retrasado por culpa de mi exámenes). Espero que te guste cielo, que te lo mereces. _

_Myrcur. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I.<strong>

_«Aunque nadie lo quiera,_

_envejecen las vidas y las cosas»_

«Dios, menudo día de mierda llevo». Pensaba Bonney mientras intentaba reponerse de la caída que le había ocasionado al tropezarse con algún objeto. O el menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando cada esquina con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

—¡¿Dónde coño estoy?!—vociferó molesta girando la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

Ahí estaba, en medio del campo tirada en el suelo. Definitivamente este no iba a ser su día.

Exhaló aire varias veces con los ojos cerrados, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar; aún no se lo creía, pero pasó. No tardó mucho en volverlos a abrir y a tranquilizarse, al menos, mínimamente. Volvió a dar otra repasada al lugar, esta vez con más calma. Gracias a eso se fijó que había varias hojas dobladas en el suelo junto a ella.

—¡Ese maldito de Daniel tenía razón!—exclamó mientras las cogía.

Al final se puso de pie con los papeles en mano; quería guardarlos, pero no tenía el bolso consigo.

—¡Gracias Daniel por ser tan considerado! —Gritó con ironía mirando hacia al cielo. Aunque tampoco sabía dónde demonios gritar.

La chica suspiró poniendo su mano derecha en la frente, intentando pensar algo con claridad. Sin embargo esto le superaba. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí y, lo que más le asustaba de todo, es que estaba sola.

Ese asombro que sentía al principio se convirtió en cabreo, y ese cabreó fue transformado en miedo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Así que sin saber adónde ir empezó a caminar para dirigirse, a lo que parecía ser, un camino que se divisaba al fondo en la frontera. Y joder, cuánta hambre tenía. Esperaba ansiosa llegar a un pueblo para zamparse todo lo que pudiera. Gracias _a quien fuera_, esta vez la suerte se puso de su lado y no tuvo que caminar demasiado para llegar hasta una pequeña villa. Cosa que agradeció para sus adentros ya que el sol que hacía era matador.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de un restaurante, cómo no.

El pueblo era pequeño y acogedor y no parecía que estuviese demasiado habitado. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Esa era la cuestión que más se repetía en la mente de Bonney, pero el rugido de sus tripas hacía que dejara de lado sus pensamientos y se predispusiera a buscar comida de una vez.

Con paso lento y pesado, la mujer de cabellos rosados observaba con desasosiego las casas y los habitantes, los cuales se apartaban de ella al verla venir. Algo totalmente normal porque las ropas que llevaba la joven no eran las típicas del lugar. Por ese tipo de nimiedades la gente empezaba a murmurar y a sentirse incómoda al ver que ese espécimen divagaba libremente por sus queridas tierras.

Algunos incluso corrían despavoridos.

Al ser un lugar pequeño, no le costó mucho encontrar un sitio donde comer. Pero fue en el momento de abrir fuertemente la puerta que se le vino el mundo abajo. Esa suerte no podía durarle demasiado.

Se quedó petrificada al ver en una de las mesas lo que parecían ser unos piratas. De hecho, eran piratas. Y no unos piratas normales y corrientes. Eran los Piratas de Kid. Esos malditos estaban ahí jactándose y montando un jaleo de escándalo.

Bonney no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante tales vistas.

—Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí—pronunció Kid girándose al haber oído el estruendo de la puerta, repasándola con los ojos de arriba abajo.

—Qué desagradable eres—habló ella con asco.

Killer, por el contrario, arqueó una ceja, intentando recordar quién era esa mujer. Desde luego había visto su rostro en alguna parte, pero le costaba recordar dónde fue.

—¡Ya me acuerdo! —Exclamó al fin Killer—. Tú eres la glotona, Jewelry Bonney.

—¿La glotona?—dijo Kid riéndose—. Vaya apodo te has ganado, bonita.

—Es mucho mejor que ser un gorila.

Esa respuesta cabreó enormemente a Eustass e hizo que se levantara de la silla.

—Mira niñata, me costaría poco aplastarte esa cabecita tuya que tienes—intentó amenazarle manteniendo la vista clavada en ella.

—Eh, Kid, cálmate, ¿quieres? —Interrumpió Killer—. Ya nos hemos lucido bastante aquí, así que mejor dejarlo estar.

Por su parte, Kid, apretó aún más su mandíbula. Cómo odiaba tener que aguantarse las ganas de asesinar, pero Killer era un hombre sabio, y sabía lo que decía. No iba a destrozar el único lugar donde servían comida.

—Vale, venga, vámonos todos —ordenó—. Dejemos que esta _señorita_ disfrute de su banquete.

—S-señor—intentó vocalizar uno de los empleados—. N-no os podéis ir…—balbuceó esa frase sin tener constancia de que su vida corría peligro.

—¿Se puede saber de qué coño hablas?—preguntó el capitán a la vez que le cogía del cuello y lo alzaba en alto; estaba realmente enfurecido y no tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías de nadie.

—E-l, el Log pose—consiguió hablar.

—¿Qué carajos le pasa al Log Pose, eh? —cuestionaba el capitán extrañamente con una voz tranquila, apretando aún con más fuerza el delicado cuello del trabajador.

—T-tardan unos seis meses en cargarse.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron todos, incluida Bonney, quien a pesar de todo no poseía uno.

Kid dejó caer al empleado y éste pudo volver a respirar con facilidad.

—Capitán, no podemos quedarnos aquí seis meses—replicó Heat.

En ese momento a Bonney se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza: los papeles de Daniel. Estaba segura de que eran mapas. Por esta razón se acercó a la mesa donde habían comido los Piratas de Kid, apartó descaradamente todos los platos sucios de la mesa dejándolos caer al suelo y puso las hojas sobre la tabla.

«Bien». Pensaba, ahora sólo le faltaba averiguar el nombre de la isla.

—Oye, gorila, ¿sabes cómo se llama esta isla?

—¡Maldita mocosa de mierda!—chilló alzando uno de sus puños con intención de atizarle, pero Killer le frenó a tiempo y, utilizando el lenguaje corporal, le indicó que no con la cabeza.

Ella podría tener la solución para poder marchar de aquí lo antes posible.

—La isla se llama Green Forest…—contestó Killer con duda. Le costaba creer que una pirata como lo era ella, no supiera donde había embarcado.

Realmente desalentador.

—Green Forest…—musitaba ella entre dientes mientras repasaba con el dedo todas las islas que mostraba la hoja. Los demás, se posaron curiosos a su lado mirando fijamente el papel que ella tenía en manos.

—¡Aquí está!—bramó entusiasmada dándole varios toquecitos sobre la mesa, sin embargo, apartando luego sus delgadas manos del papel observó todo el enjambre de islas que habían alrededor de ésta —Estas islas son…—articuló meticulosamente asombrada por lo que acababa de recordar—. Estas islas pertenecen a las islas del "punto de no retorno".

—¿Punto de no retorno? ¿Se puede saber qué dices, mocosa?—dijo Eustass.

—Las islas del punto de no retorno son famosas porque al llegar a una de ellas, el Log Pose puede tardar eternidades en cargarse. Y no sólo eso, cuando al final se carga, el Log Pose te llevará hacia otra isla dónde el tiempo que deberás esperar será el doble. Y así sucesivamente

Dicho esto Bonney ladeó la cabeza hacia los dos lados examinando todos los personajes que se encontraban cerca de ella. Todos parecían haberse quedado conmocionados. Y era evidente que no les iba a dar los mapas para que se fueran de rositas. No, no y no.

Además, Bonney estaba sola. No tenía barco ni tripulación. Así que supuso que negociar con los Piratas de Kid no sería una mala idea. Estaba dispuesta a dejarle los mapas si ellos estaban dispuestos a llevarle a la isla de Fraser.

—¿Dices que nos dejas los mapas si te llevamos a la isla de Fraser?—repitió Killer, la mano derecha del capitán, asegurándose de que no iba a estafarlos o a dejarlos tirados—. Pero… ¿y tu tripulación? ¿Y tu barco?

«Mierda». Pensó Bonney.

—Nos hemos separado temporalmente, si todo va bien ellos me esperan en dicha isla—mintió mostrando una clara falsa sonrisa.

Killer soltó un largo suspiro. No sabía si debía fiarse de las palabras de otra pirata, pero al parecer estaba sola, y tal y como había podido comprobar antes, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Lo único que se le ocurría es que a lo mejor la metieron en un barril y la soltaron en medio del mar hasta llegar a Green Forest, por descabellado que pareciera.

—Está bien —habló Kid sin darle oportunidad a Killer. Muchas de las veces las cosas se las repensaba demasiado. Y Kid no era conocido precisamente por su enorme paciencia.

Era una oferta, que mirase por donde se mirase, no podían rechazar.

—Muy bien —sonrió satisfecha—. ¡Pero primero quiero comer!

__«_Y es natural también que en primavera_

_los rosales den rosas._

_Por eso,_

_ella amará a otro hombre, y está bien_»__

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano por las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar. Los capítulos no serán ni muy largos ni muy cortos. Bueno, en realidad se quedarán como me de la gana xD<em>

_Y ah ;_; o nadie se lee mis notas de autor, o me explico como el culo (además de que el anterior capítulo se llama "Preludio" lol) Aún así no, no es un One-Shot, como podéis comprobar xD Será un fic, corto, pero un fic. (Que pretendo acabar el lunes, si es posible). _

_**kona kana lee:** El capítulo fue el preludio, que sería algo así como un prólogo, una introducción. Y claro que hay continuación querida, aquí la tienes xD Ahora te tocará esperar el capítulo II. Gracias por pensar que podría ser una gran historia *3* Espero, de corazón, que te acabe gustando tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla. Espero que tú también tengas un excelente día :3 _

_Gracias a **Eris** (La razón por la que escribo este fic), a **Kona Kana lee** y a **Lololololo.91 **por vuestros amorosos comentarios. Me llenan de orgullo y satisfacción... No en serio, sois amor, gracias. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3_

_Muuchos besitos babosos para todos,_

_Myrcur. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda. _

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II.<strong>

_«Pero quizás, un día,_

_oyendo una canción,_

_sentirá que esa vieja melodía_

_le cambia el ritmo de su corazón»_

La suerte de la joven Bonney empezaba a encaminarse de una forma desalentadora para ella. Había oído muchos rumores y noticias en el periódico sobre los violentos Piratas de Kid; y sus recompensas iban aumentando progresivamente, pero no se imaginaría que iba a encontrarse con ellos en la misma isla. Realmente eso la cabreaba un poco a la misma vez que la ponía en alerta por tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

Lo que sí estaba claro es que ella los necesitaba, y Kid y los demás no podían prescindir de ella. Lo único que podía mantenerla con ellos eran los mapas, esos mapas que los va a llevar pegados a la piel como si fuera un tatuaje, ya que si los perdiera o alguno de ellos los robaba, dejaría de ser útil. Y su situación, era peor que complicada, y no podía tener el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

Bonney y Kid se estaban dirigiendo al barco mientras que los demás miembros iban en busca de reponer provisiones. El pelirrojo no podía quitarle el ojo, la observaba detenidamente, pero esta vez no de un modo depravado, sino más bien para ver a través de ella. Su mirada, sus facciones, sus gestos o sus palabras las tendría muy en cuenta. Ella también era una pirata al fin de cuentas y había llegado hasta la Grand Line, así que tampoco era bastante corriente pese a que su recompensa no llegase ni a los cien millones de berries. Al fin y al cabo también se estaba ganando un puesto entre los piratas más peligrosos.

—No te preocupes, no te los vamos a robar —dijo Kid serio después de haberla estado mirando y darse cuenta de que sus manos, que se encontraban dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, apretaban los mapas con fuerza.

—No me fio—contestó ella—. En cualquier momento podéis haceros con ellos y tirarme por la borda.

Kid se echó a reír ante la estupidez que acababa de oír. Será cría la tipa esa. Era evidente que ella sabía leer esos mapas mejor que cualquiera de su tripulación, más que nada, porque parecían hechos a mano por alguien que se alejaba bastante de saber un mínimo de cartografía, y para saber comprenderlos, por lo menos se tendría que hablar con el autor. No ganaría absolutamente nada si se deshiciera de ella.

El barco de los Piratas de Kid estaba anclado en la costa. En ese pueblo no había ni puerto. Era un barco bastante grande y temible. Iba a juego con las pintas que se traían Kid y sus hombres. Sí, tan escalofriante como ellos. Eso no era digno para una señorita como ella pero qué le iba a hacer, no tenía otra opción y tenía que conformarse con lo que le venía.

La cubierta era realmente grande, al menos estaba limpia. Kid la invitó a pasar al interior del navío y empezó por enseñarle algunas de las salas, así como los baños o la cocina.

Pero Bonney examinaba cada parte del barco como si se tratara de una niña que intentaba jugar a los exploradores. Por el contrario, Kid, intentaba no perder los estribos con ella. Le ponía nervioso que estuvieran "investigando" su barco, a sus ojos parecía como si Bonney intentase buscar un cadáver por el comedor.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? —Cansado ya; fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —respondió señalándose con el dedo—. Pues… eh…—hablaba tartamudeando un poco—. ¡Pues que está todo muy limpio!

Si hubiera que catalogar la cara de Kid en ese momento sería sin dudar "cara de póker". Se podía imaginar cualquier cosa que podría haber estado haciendo, como buscar un tesoro para robarlo o conseguir alguna arma útil, pero para nada se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera mirando la higiene del barco.

—Niña repelente…—mascullaba el gorila.

—¿Decías algo?—dijo sonando hasta divertida la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

—Nada, que me voy a echar un meo —respondió hastiado.

Bonney no siguió la conversa, hizo oídos sordos. Estaba buscando el momento de quedarse sola, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de madera del comedor, que era grande y parecía ser bastante cara. Encima había un periódico, era más de mediodía así que se imaginaba que el diario sería de esta mañana.

—¿Habéis leído el periódico de hoy?—preguntó chillando para que el capitán gorila la escuchase.

—¡No!—contestó notoriamente molesto.

«Perfecto». Pensó ella para sus adentros. Lo cogió tan rápida como un rayo y empezó a releérselo por encima.

«Tres años…». Volvió a pensar mientras entrecerraba los ojos recordando el momento en que conoció Daniel. Pero no tenía tiempo de discurrir sobre esas cosas, Kid podía volver en cualquier momento. Con mano ágil, comenzó a pasar las páginas buscando algún tipo de noticia que la ocasionara problemas y, lamentablemente así era: «Los Piratas de Bonney arrasan con los soldados en Grainfor».

Se sorprendió, aunque ya estaba preparada para leer cualquier suceso que hablara sobre ella o su tripulación. No podía dejar que la descubriesen, tenía que alargar todo lo posible las probables suspicacias que podrían tener sobre ella. Esto era demasiado duro de esconder, o más bien, demasiado grande. Algo tan enorme que no lograría manejarlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero de momento haría lo correcto. Si explicaba todo lo que sabía, la tomarían por una loca de psiquiátrico.

No se detuvo más tiempo dudando y cogió el periódico para dirigirse corriendo, pero a la vez ligera y silenciosa, a la cocina. Abrió con cuidado el grifo y mojó el periódico para que quedara hecho una bola de masa y así tirarlo luego por la ventana que tenía delante.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba el paso del agua.

—¿Ya estás otra vez tragando? —habló latoso el pelirrojo —. Me descuido un momento y ya te veo en la cocina…—continuó con fastidio.

—No es mi culpa si tienes la vejiga de un niño pequeño.

—Estúpida mocosa… —musitó entre dientes—. Porque estás en mi barco, que si no te mutilaba.

Bonney rodó los ojos, se había cabreado tantas veces con ella que ya no creía en las palabras de Kid. En cierta manera él era un tipo bastante entusiasmado, pero que a la mínima perdía la paciencia. Se podría decir que es como aquel dicho: perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Sí, exactamente, se aplicaba de manera perfecta a él. Además, no podía ser un tipo tan malo si su tripulación aún seguía con vida, ¿no?

—Cálmate gorila —expresó la joven dando un par de palmaditas a los musculados pechos del capitán.

—¡¿Qué coño haces?! —vociferó él de mala gana agarrando su mano para apartarla de él con un movimiento brusco.

Más que cabreado por haberle llamado gorila estaba furioso por haber establecido contacto con una mujer. De hecho, Kid no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran, ni siquiera las muchachas jóvenes. Siempre tuvo un aspecto aterrador que hacía que se alejaran de él. Y su pelo, oh sí, su pelo sí que daba miedo. Siempre se burlaban de él y sus hebras de una manera continuada, constantemente tenía que oír que su cabellera era digna de un monstruo, que nadie podía tener la melena tan rojiza como él la tenía y que eso era fruto de algo demoníaco, incluso. Para colmo esos rumores se iban propagando por el poblado y llegó a un punto en que todos le daban esquinazo por su aspecto.

No le gustaban las chicas por haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles sobre él.

Y Bonney, que no es tonta, y no por tener un año más que él, no pudo contenerse y rio a carcajadas. Se esperaba un "te voy a matar mocosa como sigas llamándome gorila" pero en vez de eso, el capitán no hizo nada más ni nada menos que apartar su mano. Se había destapado de su debilidad él solito. «Ay, ay, ay…» pensaba.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta principal y el crujido del suelo de madera que resonaba cuando alguien pasaba por encima puso en alerta a Kid. Eran los demás miembros, que ya habían llegado y estaban cargando el barco con las provisiones.

—Por cierto, ¿para qué querías el periódico? —Era una pregunta estúpida, hasta el más estúpido de los gorilas lo sabía, pero al tratarse con una pirata las cosas cambiaban.

—Pues…—parpadeó varias veces intentando buscar una excusa—. Eh…—se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder—. Pues para leer —respondió lo más simple y lógico —. Es que esta mañana se me pasó.

—Ah… —contestó Kid casi en un suspiro—. Creo recordar que el diario está en la mesa del comedor.

—No, no está —irrumpió Killer en la cocina —. Lo más seguro es que lo tiraras al mar esta mañana después de desayunar, de desayunar medio borracho —manifestó el rubiales poniendo énfasis en la última parte de la frase.

—¿Borracho? ¿Por la mañana? —cuestionaba Bonney incrédula.

—Ah, tú no lo sabes, pero este se toma un vaso de Whisky si se levanta de mal humor —explicó señalándolo—. Y siempre está de mal humor por las mañanas.

—¿Pero cuántos años tienes, Kid? —preguntaba ella aún inverosímil, porque, a pesar de su aspecto sobrecogedor, no aparentaba tener la mayoría de edad.

—Tengo dieciocho, pero somos piratas; nos pasamos las reglas por el forro.

Bonney sólo se limitó a reír, parece que no se iba a aburrir con ellos.

Pero Dios, cómo echaba en falta a sus compañeros.

_«O será algún vestido_

_que yo le conocí,_

_o el olor del jardín cuando ha llovido,_

_pero algún día ha de pensar en mí_»__

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic (sí, iniciaré mis notas de autora con la misma dichosa frase jajaj). Aquí tenéis el capítulo dos. Me cuesta poco escribirlo porque la historia la tengo toda pensada. Eso sí, los capítulos son más cortos de los que suelo hacer normalmente (véase en mis otros fics), pero no importa, lo importante es que siga, no? xD<em>

_Y oh, Bonney a descubierto al debilidad de Kid! A ver como va a afrontarlo ese dichoso primate jaja_

_Y, sí, efectivamente Kid en mi fic tiene 18 años (eso aún lo hace más vulnerable a las mujeres! jaja). Si no estoy equivocada en Japón la mayoría de edad, al menos para beber (?), no es hasta los 21. Así que él, legalmente es un pezqueñín. xD_

_No me voy sin antes agradecer a** Eris** (la razón por la que escribo este fic) y a** Lololololo.91** por sus amodorables comentarios. Sé que lo digo muchas veces pero de verdad que sois unos soles!_

_En fin muchachos y muchachas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Muuuuuchos besitos babosos para todos, se despide,_

_Myrcur. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Killer se ofreció en enseñarle a Bonney la habitación que podía usar para dormir. Fueron considerados y le dejaron una habitación que disponía de baño incorporado. Su aposento presentaba una curiosa forma circular; las paredes eran de un color amarronado y saltaba a la vista la pulcritud.

La primera semana que pasó con ellos no destacó por ser unos días ajetreados o jornadas llenas de viveza y energía, sino más bien por su mar en calma y la falta apreciable de buques de la Marine. Y es que los mapas que traía Bonney no sólo marcaban el lugar por dónde debían pasar, sino que también destapaban las posiciones que ocupaban los barcos de la Marine y por dónde solían frecuentarse. Y esas cosas sólo podía leerlas ella; la letra de Daniel y su forma de señalar las cosas era algo peculiar. En cierto modo a Kid no le molestaba, cuanto antes llegaran mejor, pero a la vez también estaba un poco molesto porque quería dejar constancia de su fuerza bruta atacando a los Marines sin piedad. Necesitaba un poco de desahogo, necesitaba sangre.

Pero con Jewelry Bonney a bordo la comida empezaba a escasear de manera apresurada. Y era algo normal ya que el estómago de esa señorita era como un agujero negro, todo se lo podía tragar. Y mira que los Piratas de Kid tenían constancia del apodo ganado que tenía, pero ahora sí lo podían corroborar. Encima en las horas de las comidas se ponía hasta agresiva, había que tener cuidado en no quitarle sus preciados alimentos si no querías llevarte un guantazo por delante acompañado de insultos y ofensivas. Mas en cierto modo era como mirar un espectáculo: una comía como un gorila y el otro se comportaba como tal.

Empezó a anochecer pero poco tardaron en llegar a la nueva isla y, cerquita del puerto de la ciudad principal, atracaron el barco. De lo que más carecían era de alimentos, cómo no. No había manera de saciar el hambre que tenía Bonney.

—Tener que parar aquí sólo por ti… —se quejaba el capitán ante la dichosa glotona.

—Tú eres quien se bebe todas las botellas de whisky —replicó la joven agresivamente.

—Ya vale los dos —Killer se indignó mirando a su capitán.

Y, aunque era cierto que desde que llegó Bonney la comida faltaba de forma desmesurada, no podía mostrarse descortés con alguien que los estaba ayudando a salir de ese ciclo de punto de no retorno. Además, si ella decidiera revelarse estaría en clara desventaja.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer por ahí? Ya que hemos salido del barco no estaría mal estirar las piernas por la ciudad.

A Killer y a Wire no les parecía una mala idea. Habían estado encerrados en el barco una semana y sentir el aire de la ciudad en vez de la del mar se les hacía hasta atractivo y Heat, estaba de igual manera de acuerdo con el plan, aunque mucho menos expresivo.

Por el contrario, Bonney que ya se conocía toda esta parte por sucesos anteriores, les recomendó ir a pasar el rato y tomar una buena comilona en el McCool's. Un restaurante-hostal poco típico donde servían grandes variedades de comida, destacando, por supuesto, el regalo de una ronda de alcohol a medianoche. Y Kid, al escuchar lo de la copa gratis no podía negarse de ninguna manera.

—Creo que sería mejor pasar la noche aquí —expresó un Wire precavido.

—¿Te refieres a quedarnos en el McCool's? —preguntó Killer.

—Podría ser una buena idea —añadió Kid—, no me vendría mal mirar unas dagas nuevas a primera hora de la mañana.

La intención de Kid no era mala, pero todos sus tripulantes sabían que después de beber por la noche no se podría despertar a tiempo ni de coña. Aun así, tampoco se lo desmintieron y siguieron caminando por las amplias e iluminadas calles de la urbe.

Bonney se veía realmente entusiasmada, por fin iba poder comer una comida decente y saciarse hasta no poder mover ni un solo músculo.

Al llegar al establecimiento, fue Killer el encargado de reservar las habitaciones para un par de días mientras los otros cogían mesa y se sentaban. Esta vez iban a hacer las cosas bien, no querían llamar demasiada la atención, aunque eso muchas de las veces estaba fuera de su alcance. Y con Bonney armando escándalo comiendo menos. Se le podía escuchar reclamando sus platos desde la recepción.

—¿Cuándo va a llegar la comida? —preguntaba la joven con desespero jugando con la cubertería con sus delicadas manos.

Los demás rieron ante la forma de solicitar una cena excepto Kid, que estaba atónito observando el jugueteo de la mujer.

—Como sigas moviendo el cuchillo nos lo vas a clavar —comentó Kid.

—No pareces muy preocupado por ello —siguió Bonney indiferente—, ¿o lo dices en el otro sentido? —preguntó despectiva.

Kid alzó una ceja y puso cara de fastidio, aún a estas alturas ella se pensaba que no se podía fiar de ellos.

—Sólo lo comentaba —bufó resignado él mientras pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por el borde de la copa de vino. A los ojos del pelirrojo le parecía una persona totalmente despreocupada.

De todas formas intentó ser un poco empático y pensar que, al ser la única mujer de otra tripulación de piratas y encima metida en otro barco de piratas, eran normales sus suspicacias y por eso se mantenía en alerta constante.

La comida no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar y Bonney puso una de esas sonrisas que se le hacen a una persona débil y frágil cuando estás apunto de matarla. Parecía una cazadora acechando a su presa. Y, aunque comió como una cerda, a los demás siempre los dejaba estupefactos por sus descuidadas maneras: podía comer con las manos, no usar servilleta o incluso subirse encima de la mesa.

Pero sólo porque alguien no sea femenina no significa que deja de ser mujer.

Además, viéndola zampar como zampaba hacía que los estómagos de los clientes se agrandaran y se veían capaces de comer más de lo que normalmente podían. Y no sólo los clientes, Kid, Killer, Heat y Wire hasta se veían con más ánimo, y con ella a bordo, hasta armaban más jaleo. Pero la fiesta pronto se terminó para los tripulantes de Kid, estaban cansados y molidos de tanto viaje y por eso no tardaron demasiado en irse a las habitaciones a descansar. Pero Kid, aunque también resultara fatigado no podía marcharse sin antes tomar la copita de alcohol gratis. Y que, por estar hospedados en el hostal, ya no era una copita, sino la botella entera. Algo así como un souvenir de la casa. Definitivamente no se iba sin su botella.

—¿Cuándo me van a dar el alcohol? —vociferaba el pelirrojo —¡Quiero emborracharme!

Los camareros no podían negarse a su petición ya que de por sí, daba bastante miedo y le dieron una botella de ron media hora antes de medianoche.

—¿La compartirás, no? —intentaba Bonney exigirle su parte.

—Ni de coña —replicaba el otro mientras daba un trago—, además tú ya has estado aquí, que te den otra por haber vuelto —decía Kid—. A ver tú —señalaba con el dedo a uno de los empleados —, traerle a esta persona otra botella, que ya es la segunda vez que se pasa por aquí.

—Lo siento señor, es la primera vez que veo a esta señorita.

—¿Eh? —miró a Bonney dudoso.

—Seguro que han cambiado al personal —se excusó ella apoyando su mano en una de sus mejillas.

Kid tuvo que creerse lo que Bonney lo había dicho porque había grandes probabilidades de que fuera cierto y por eso dejó de preocuparse y empezó a beber como si estuviera sediento. Mas no por mucho tiempo, la mirada persistente en él de la chica de los cabellos rosados hacía que no pudiera tomar tranquilamente alcohol. Le ponía nervioso que lo observaran fijamente.

—No, Bonney —enfatizó su nombre.

—Tú mismo, aquí me quedaré, contemplándote detalladamente.

El capitán resopló incómodo, era imposible para él beber y divertirse con esa mujer curioseando cada movimiento que hacía.

—Está bien —dijo con desgana —, pero con un trato.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Hagamos un concurso de beber. Quien caiga primero pagará todas las copas de más que nos hemos bebido —explicó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hecho —contestó ella divertida.

Asimismo, con lo que Bonney era capaz de comer, también era capaz de aguantar el alcohol. No iba a perder la batalla y menos con un simio como él.

Esos dos comenzaron a beber desmesuradamente, robándose las copas el uno a la otra con recelo. Y la ingesta de esta sustancia ya se hacía notar en ellos, por la forma insana de hablar, por las gesticulaciones y gestos lentos pero sobre todo, por las tonterías que se decían. De hecho, en un principio era hasta divertido, se reían juntos se insultaban de manera ocurrente y gracioso, pero pasado un rato, la atmósfera cambió de manera atroz a una más melancólica. Sí, un ambiente más triste, afligido, nostálgico y lánguido.

—No me gustan las chicas… —habló un Kid decaído—. Siempre me han tratado con desprecio.

Realmente Bonney apenas sabía cosas de Kid, lo insultaba y a veces le decía cosas horribles sin pensar si le estaba afectando de verdad o no. Lo llamaba gorila, simio o primate y simplemente porque creía que no le afectaba. Pero se ve que sí… y es que es imposible meterse en la mente de un hombre tan imprudente como él.

—Lo siento Kid —de disculpó—, a partir de ahora te llamaré Gori —sonó hasta dulcemente graciosa, y el pelirrojo, soltó una débil sonrisa.

—Entonces yo te llamaré pastelito de fresa —dijo mirando su cabellera.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó—. De pequeña se metían mucho con mi pelo, me hacían sentir extraña…

A pesar del alcohol, Kid se quedó asombrado y hasta pestañeo un par de veces. Estaba mínimamente consciente para escuchar y entender el dolor de Bonney.

—A mí me pasaba lo mismo —bajó la mirada, observando su copa medio vacía.

Esta vez era la joven capitana quien se quedó estupefacta, era la primera vez que alguien podía entender cómo se sentía. A raíz de eso empezó a arrepentirse de todas las veces que le había insultado porque en verdad, él nunca dijo nada despectivo de ella. Puede que la amenazara (y encima falsamente) de muerte numerosas veces, pero nunca le faltó al respeto.

La muchacha agarró fuerte su copa y dio un tragó rápido.

—¿Cómo llegaste a la isla? —cambió Kid de tema.

—No llegué, aparecí —se sinceró ella.

—¿Cómo es pos... —quiso acabar la frase pero las luces cambiaron de repente, y la música del local empezó a sonar.

El entorno cambió totalmente. Parece que también celebraban fiestas. Bonney contempló el espectáculo, era justo lo que necesitaban.

—Vamos, Kid —dijo ya una de pie, como podía, joven mientras le extendía la mano al pelirrojo —, vamos a bailar —intentó pronunciar.

—¿¡Estás de broma?! —chilló a la vez que se agarraba a la botella de ron —Yo no bailo, y menos con chicas.

—Venga —habló con un tono cantarín—, es justo lo que necesitamos. Estamos aquí como muermos —suplicaba ella —. Hay que perder la cabeza un poquito, como si fuera nuestro último día.

Y Kid no podía negarse a la carita de pena que le ponía Bonney y le ofreció en seguida, pero con inseguridad, su mano. Ella, contenta, la agarró con fuerza y lo guio hasta la pista de baile. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bonney comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba mientras agarraba ambas manos de Kid y empezaba a moverse apasionadamente intentando que el pelirrojo le siguiera el ritmo.

Podrían ser las luces, podrían ser sus gestos, podría ser su voz, podrían ser sus hoyuelos al reír, podría ser el alcohol, podría ser que estaba sonando _Dancing in the Moonlight _opodría ser su mirada que aguardaba secretos del universo. Pero estaba ahí, preciosa, bailando por las venas con su sangre.

__«_O puede ser un gesto,_

_un modo de mirar,_

_o ciertas calles, o un botón mal puesto,_

_o una hoja seca que voló al azar_»__

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic.<em> _Personalmente no me ha gustado este capítulo en especial (?), espero que a vosotros sí xD_

_Creo que dije que acabaría el fic el lunes (ya veis lo que vale mi palabra xD), pero supongo que ya sabréis que esto aún no ha terminado. Aún me queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. _

**_kona kana lee:_**_ OMG, me alegro que te hayan gustado :3 Lo que pasa que Kid a veces es un despreocupado que actúa inconscientemente sin pensar en sus actos xD y como Killer es quien casi siempre lleva razón (?) no le queda otra que apoquinar xD Respecto a tus preguntas Daniel es -a medias- un personaje mío. Sabrás de él en el próximo capítulo, pero sobre todo en el epílogo. Y la segunda pregunta, sabrás lo que le pasó a Bonney en el epílogo también xD_

_No me voy sin antes agradecer a _a **Eris** (la razón por la que escribo este fic), a **Kona Kana lee** y a **Lololololo.91 **por vuestros amorosos comentarios. Sois unos amores y unos soles! Os comería a besitos!__

__Se despide con mucho cariño y amor,__

__Myrcur. __


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Demasiado alcohol incluso para la joven glotona. Los movimientos se tornaron pesados y lentos y un cúmulo de somnolencia inundaba toda la mente de Bonney. Pero no para el fortachón del pelirrojo, quien, sin importar que sus condiciones físicas fueran mejores, aguantaba (al menos de momento) bien la borrachera; observando con preocupación cómo los movimientos de pastelito de fresa se tornaban más enflaquecidos cuando antes tenían una esencia más vívida. A pesar de que ambas manos estaban sostenidas por ella hizo un ademán para liberarse de su agarre para poder así sujetarla por la espalda y susurrarle:

—Ya basta de fiesta por hoy.

Sin embargo ésta le dedicó una carita de pena infantil negándose con la cabeza.

—No empieces a hacer pucheros —ordenó él—, subamos a la habitación. Es hora de descansar —dijo mientras cogía uno de sus brazos y rodeó con él su nuca para sujetarla mejor.

Se quedó parado entre la muchedumbre mirando fijamente el rostro de Bonney, reflejándose en ella todas las luces de colores que se agitaban sin parar en el local y hasta entorpeciéndole un poco la vista haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos de vez en cuando. Kid bufó resignado aferrándose a ella, intentando no perder la cordura. Con el tacto podía percibir toda la delicadeza que sostenían sus manos, era capaz de palpar sus costillas con sus dedos, capaz de notar el rozar de su busto contra su cuerpo, capaz de apreciar el movimiento de su torso al respirar, capaz de sentir su mirada entristecida clavándose sobre él.

Ligeramente aturdido tanto por el alcohol como por el ambiente intentó pasar entre la multitud con pasos torpes pero con seguridad de no hacer ningún daño a Bonney. Subió con lentitud las escaleras haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la joven que, aun protestando, no hacía ningún esfuerzo en separarse del pelirrojo. Se dirigió a la puerta de su aposento ya que no tenía las llaves de la habitación de Bonney y no iba a meterle mano para conseguirlas.

Aunque él realmente lo quisiera.

El joven capitán abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la cama para finalmente soltarla, pero no de cualquier forma, sino de manera delicada y tierna, como si estuviera dejando en su sitio alguna que otra cosa de alto valor con todo el tacto que se pueda llegar a tener para no dañar nada. Pero la chica aún seguía parcialmente despierta e intentaba de mala gana recobrar la compostura y bajar a la fiesta, diciendo cosas como que "estaba bien" o que "no estaba para nada borracha". Evidentemente Kid no se la creía, por muy ido que estuviera esa noche, así que cogió el sillón que había en la habitación y lo colocó a uno de los laterales de la cama, para que Bonney no pudiera escapar. Parecía un sargento, pero incluso él sabía que no la podía dejar marchar en las condiciones que estaba y, mucho menos, dejarla sola por ahí con la cantidad de tíos pervertidos que había.

—No me digas que te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche —trataba de pronunciar la muchacha a la vez que le observaba.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas —contestó el otro fatigado mientras se acomodaba al sillón.

Bonney resopló algo molesta pero, más que nada, aliviada por tener a su lado alguien "protector". Sabía que en el fondo era muy buena persona, además de que sería demasiado tímido como para aprovecharse de ella en esa situación. Sonrío levemente, cosa que hizo que al muchacho se le ruborizaran las mejillas. Lo pudo saber porque apartó su mirada de ella, intentando esquivarla.

Bonney suspiró.

—Dame la mano —pidió ella, con voz suave.

Dudoso pero benévolo el pelirrojo obedeció chasqueando la lengua molesto.

—Es una pena… —murmuró ella.

Kid se hubiera limitado a alzar una ceja si tuviera alguna, ya que no comprendía del todo sus palabras… y temiendo de lo que podría llegar a salir de su boca.

—Es una pena que pronto tenga que marcharme… —continuó ella.

—Seguro que nos volveremos a ver —le contestó.

—Pero ya no recordaré nada de ti —explicó, con una mirada y una voz tan seria, tan cortante, que no parecía que estuviera borracha.

El capitán enmudeció de repente y apretó la mano de Bonney con firmeza. No sabía si creerle de verdad o bien hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Al fin y al cabo estaba bebida y muchas de las cosas que se dicen en ese estado tienden a no ser coherentes. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no le habían hecho daño esas palabras. ¿Olvidarse de él? ¿Por qué?

Bonney cerró los ojos, como pensativa y con un rostro algo melancólico

— Kid… no me dejes —suplicó la chica.

La petición de la chica desconcertó a Eustass y, empujado por un pálpito le musitó un "No lo haré" antes de quedarse dormido en el sillón.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol hicieron despertar a Kid y, ante la gran entrada de luz a la habitación, le fue imposible volverse a dormir. Por otro lado, el pastelito de fresa seguía durmiendo como una marmota. Giró la cabeza para mirar si había algún reloj en la habitación para poder saber la hora, pero no encontró ninguno. No podía ser demasiado tarde tampoco. Se rascó la cabeza con lasitud y se dio cuenta que aún amarraba la mano de Bonney con firmeza; la contempló durante unos segundos y la soltó de inmediato, como si estuviera asustado. El chico desvió la mirada con arrepentimiento y para no sentirse más culpable, se levantó y la tapó con las sábanas. No tardó mucho en dar unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que estaba observándola dormir, escuchándola respirar y acariciando su mejilla.<p>

No sabía ni por qué lo había hecho, pero sí sabía que cualquiera en su situación se habría vuelto loco por ella.

Suspirando más tranquilo bajó a la cafetería con la intención de desayunar y quizá, le subiría algo para ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, fue Bonney quien abrió los ojos con sosiego. Por un segundo, creyó que Kid aún seguía con ella, pero al estar más despierta y poder ver con exactitud el amiente, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Por alguna razón que quizás no pudiera entender, se sintió triste; y peor aún, se sentía sola. Al fin de cuentas ella no pintaba nada en la tripulación de Kid.

Cabreada pero con pesar bajó las escaleras con la ilusión de encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo y así poder echarle la bronca por haberla dejado sola. Se asomó con sigilo a la entrada de la cafetería y, en efecto, ahí estaba ese gorila zampando como primate que era.

—¿Ya se ha despertado, pastelito de fresa? —preguntó Kid mofándose cuando la vio venir. A lo que a otra sólo pudo estremecerse de dolor por la resaca. Cuando se recuperó le indicó con la mano un gesto de silencio.

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza…—pronunció en voz baja ella —. ¿Y los demás?

«Si supieras la noche que me has dado a mí». Pensó él. Realmente estaba agotado y abatido.

—Están ya en el barco, preparándolo todo para despegar. — Al acabar de hablar, la mujer de cabellos rosados no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír a carcajadas para luego hacer una mueca de malestar a causa de la resaca mañanera. El otro, en cambio, empezó a masticar su comida lentamente observando las reacciones de la chica.

—Querrás decir zarpar —aclaró Bonney cuando se recuperó. Eustass sólo bufó resignado.

–Come algo que nos vamos.

—¿Adónde, al barco? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—No, a comprar unas dagas.

—¿Y tengo que ir contigo? ¿No es mejor que te espere durmiendo en el barco?

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro para calmarse antes de contestar y así también poder pensar detenidamente lo que le iba a decir sin levantar demasiado la voz. Claro que podía ir al navío si ella lo quisiese, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado físico y mental era mejor no dejarla sola merodeando por ahí.

—No, has de venir conmigo — contestó. Bonney no tardó ni un segundo en hacer pucheritos.

Cuando los dos acabaron de comer salieron de ese lugar y se dirigieron en busca de una tienda de armas. A Bonney le costaba un poco mantenerse en pie así que Kid le ofreció su mano.

—Venga, dame la mano —habló serio pero cohibido.

Al escuchar su voz tan segura y grave le fue imposible no ruborizarse ante tal situación tan embarazosa. Giró la cara para que él no lo notase.

—No…—contestó ella.

—¿Eh? —pronunció sorprendido el pelirrojo—. Ayer bien que me lo pediste.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó asombrada la chica, seguido de un gesto de dolor. Kid rio levemente —. Eso es imposible…

—Ya… lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas.

El pastelito de fresa aún se había puesto más roja, deseaba que ese gorila tapara su boca antes de decir insensateces.

—Pues bien que bailaste conmigo después de cenar —continuó. Ya que estaba sacando los "trapos sucios" de anoche, ella no se iba a quedar corta.

—Porque me obligaste tú —contestó abochornado por la situación, además de intentar no alzar demasiado la voz —. Bueno…—suspiró— ¿Vamos a estar todo el día reprochándonos lo de anoche o prefieres agarrar mi mano y acabar con esto cuanto antes?

Bonney chasqueó la lengua, odiaba que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca, pero Kid tenía razón, a saber qué cosas hizo, o peor, qué cosas dijo anoche… y preferiría no saberlas porque seguro que ese gorila se acordaba de todo. Desvió su mirada hacia su mano, que la mantenía ahí, firme. Sin embargo, en vez de cogerla, se agarró a su brazo, cosa que hizo que Kid se sobrecogiera.

—Oye…—susurró Bonney.

—¿Qué? —contestó el otro con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Y me agarraste la mano?

—No te solté en toda la noche.

La reminiscencia de la noche que tenía Kid era fresca, tierna... Y es que en verdad, la música es tan frágil, que los recuerdos se quedan impregnados; era como tenerla siempre cerca.

_«Y de alguna manera_

_tendrá que recordarme, sin querer,_

_escuchando unos pasos en la acera_

_como los míos al atardecer»_

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic.<em>

_Bienvenidos otra vez a otro capítulo de "Para Eris" (?) Ok, creo que en el pasado capítulo dije que éste iba a ser el último, pero no lo es xD_

_AHORA DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA, que el próximo ya SÍ que es el último xD Más que nada porque se me acaba la historia que quería contar y no da para más xD. Es que yo quería hacer este capítulo más largo y soltarlo todo, pero creo que así queda más cuqui (?). _

_Y también es verdad que otra de las razones por la cual no lo he hecho más largo (a parte de mi tardanza en subirlo) es porque tengo problemas con la vista, no puedo estar demasiado tiempo en el pc porque sino me mareo ;_; me han cambiado las lentillas y me las han graduado mal ;_; suerte que mañana me dan unas nuevas, PERO SON DE PRUEBA, así que si no lo subía hoy, os tendríais que haber esperado dos semanas más a que pudiera ver todo correcto y SEGUIR CON EL CAPÍTULO xD (porque iba a juntarlo todo en uno xD). Pero ya sabéis que soy de ideas cambiantes (?) y no quería haceros esperar._

_Y bueno, espero que es guste *3* me vuelvo a disculpar si hay alguna faltota grave porque he escrito lo que me faltaba a cuentagotas ;_;_

__No me voy sin antes agradecer a _a **Eris** (la razón por la que escribo este fic), a **Kona Kana lee** y a **Lololololo.91 **por vuestros comentarios *_* creo que os he contestado, si no, dadme un copón.___

___Y también agradecer a los follow y favs a: **ApocalypticWorld, Lololololo.91, kona kana lee, Dryas Iereia, Joshevisia-Chan y Tianzi Kuchiki *3***___

___Ah~ Tampoco me voy a ir sin daros un montón de amor y besitos babosos.___

___Myrcur. ___


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

-Capítulo final-

No tardaron mucho en elaborar las compras que quería hacer Kid, y enseguida que acabaron volvieron al navío con los demás, que los estaban esperando para zarpar hacia la isla de Fraser, que no quedaba lejos de ahí y era donde tenían que dejar a Bonney. Y también, donde supuestamente su tripulación la estaría esperando.

Caminando por los pasillos con pesadez, se acomodó finalmente en la cama que le habían proporcionado los Piratas de Kid. Removió todos sus bolsillos y sus cosas, repasando cada una de las cosas que debía hacer cuando llegara a la isla. Hasta tomó algunos apuntes, como si fuera una lista de la compra, para no olvidarse de nada. Bufó nerviosa y se removió el pelo. Estaba demasiado resacosa para pensar con claridad, pero tampoco disponía de mucho tiempo. En todo caso, si necesitara de alguna ayuda, no dudaría en poner esa carita de pena que tanto sabía hacer y que seguramente Kid caería ante sus deseos de niñita caprichosa.

Ah… pensando en Kid. Sólo en tener en mente a ese malcriado pelirrojo se le erizaba cada parte de su cuerpo y se le revolvía el estómago. Un poco paradójico. Pero quizás el amor que sentía era ese tipo de amor que era contradictorio. A pesar de todo lo que te pueda hacer enfadar una persona, o lo que te pueda llegar a molestar, en algún lugar de tu mente y tu corazón seguirás estando al lado de dicha persona. Lástima que Bonney no tuviera tiempo suficiente en experimentar qué era el amor. El tiempo era homicida y cruel.

Pobre niña hambrienta. Miedosa de caer en las entrañas del apego hacia Kid; perdiendo los minutos dando vueltas a algo que no llegaba a nada. Que no llegaba a nada ni tenía futuro. Sólo de volver a discurrir cosas sobre ese gorila se irritaba.

Suspiró derrotada. Se le hizo demasiado corto el viaje, y eso que juró que iba a ser algo durísimo. Y en cierta manera lo era.

Las despedidas nunca fueron fáciles.

Las despedidas nunca fueron fáciles, ni para el uno, ni para el otro. Pero ya sabían los dos que ese día llegaría, y, aunque todavía no se conocían en profundidad algo innegable pasaba entre ellos. Puede ser un algo que se borre con el tiempo, o, por el contrario, puede ser un algo que quede tatuado en la piel, impregnado en la memoria o escrito en el corazón.

Había un sentimiento.

Al mismo tiempo, Kid yacía en el sofá, con su antebrazo tapándole los ojos, intentando sumergirse en algún sueño profundo mientras degustaba aún el leve sabor de alcohol que bañaba su boca de la noche anterior. Un gusto tan cálido, sin amargura. Sin aliento. Permaneciendo cercano a todo recuerdo.

Corazones resbaladizos que se caían por los vacíos de la madera. Y no había manera de cogerlos y recuperarlos.

—Capitán, acabamos de atrancar en Fraser… —se oyó una voz débil que le hablaba al pelirrojo.

Kid se limitó a suspirar.

—Ahora aviso al pastelito de fresa —pronunció después de una larga espera.

—Nosotros… nos vamos a ver la cuidad… —continuó después de oír la respuesta del otro—. Despídete de ella de nuestra parte.

Se levantó con lentitud y caminó despacio hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de Bonney. Alzó su mano para picar a la puerta, pero se detuvo pensativo, dudoso, miedoso, como esperando a que se parara el tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, también tal vez para intentar deshacerse de sus pensamientos, esa voz que le decía por dentro que todavía no era el momento de despedirse de ella.

Finalmente se decidió tocar la puerta y esperó a que la otra le abriese o le dijese que entrara. Pero Bonney estaba en silencio, de pie, delante de la entrada de su cuarto. Quizá aguardando esas palabras que tanto miedo tenía de oír de la voz, probablemente ronca del capitán, o quizás creyendo que el pelirrojo abriría la puerta por su cuenta.

Sólo estaba esperando un gesto de él. Nerviosa. Lacrimosa. Temblorosa.

Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de abrirle después de haberse quedado pasmada delante durante un buen rato, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocar el frío pomo con sus manos decididas el otro, en un instante, la abrió intencionadamente.

Kid dio un saltito hacia atrás, no esperaba encontrársela tan de cerca, tanto que podría oír su corazón latir. Desvió su mirada, para no poder sentir sus pupilas clavadas en él, enormes, como dos lunas resplandecientes que seguramente le observaban con asombro.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… —alegó ella, también esquivándole.

—¿Qué coñ…—intentó pronunciar a la vez que se dirigía a la cama de Bonney al ver un montón de folios esparcidos. En cambio ésta se quedó como aturdida al oír las palabras del pelirrojo. Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que no había guardado todos los papeles.

Lo primero que pensó Kid es que tal vez le estaba robando, quizá con mapas que tenían por ahí, pero al acercarse se percató de que esas hojas no le pertenecían. Era… era demasiado complicado describir lo que veía.

Despertada del ensueño fue corriendo al lado de Kid, recuperando el aliento y a acertar a decir algo.

—¿Qué se supone que vais a hacer tú y tu tripulación? —se atrevió el muchacho a preguntar —Bueno, más bien tú —continuó encarándose hacia a ella—. He leído el periódico hoy, se supone que estás en la Grand Line, con los tuyos. Pero en cambio estás aquí, ¿por qué? —esperó un par de segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda estar en dos sitios a la vez?

Bonney estaba con los ojos como platos, con todo el rollo de la noche de borrachera se le olvidó ocultar el periódico tal y como siempre hacía desde que entró en la tripulación de Kid.

—Respóndeme —su voz sonaba profunda y grave—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La respiración de la chica se agitó e intentaba atinar con las palabras para darle una respuesta coherente, pero no podía. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—Es… es complicado.

—Haz que suene simple. Tú siempre eres así, prefieres quitarte las preocupaciones.

La chica bufó preocupada, no podía mentirle, no ante esos ojos que traspasaban su piel y que la miraban tan fijamente. No ante esa expresión de seriedad y frialdad

—Tengo que… avisar a un… amigo —. Se pensó demasiado sus palabras.

—¿Avisarle de qué? —continuaba Kid cuestionando.

—No te importa, ¿vale? No es asunto tuyo –hizo un ademán para librarse de Kid e intentó recoger todos los papeles, pero el gorila la amarró del brazo.

—Eres real, sé que eres real. No eres una ilusión, así que dime qué está pasando.

—Va a pasar algo muy malo, por eso necesito encontrar a mi amigo —Suspiró pesadamente y el pelirrojo asintió.

—Te ayudaré, entonces —añadió luego.

Se moría por hacerle más preguntas, pero en cambio no preguntó nada más. Cuando no se pueden decir las cosas, las miradas se cargan de palabras. Lo único que no quería Kid era que Bonney tuviera que exponerse a algún peligro. Y menos si estaba sola. En el fondo acabó importándole mucho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Adónde tenemos que ir? —preguntó con tono divertido, dejando atrás la severidad de antes.

—Eh… tenemos que ir a una dirección que me dio Daniel —contestó mientras buscaba en los papeles.

—¿Daniel? ¿Ese amigo tuyo? —cuestionó curioso.

—Sí —replicó—. ¿Tienes un bolso? Sería para meter los papeles —dijo después de haber encontrado la dirección.

—No tenemos bolsos aquí, nena —no podía concebir idea semejante de tener "bolsos"—. Pero tenemos carpetas —agregó y Bonney hizo un gesto de aceptación.

Después de que el pastelito de fresa terminara de poner esas hojas dentro del portafolio los dos se dirigieron al lugar donde se refería el papel que usó ese Daniel para apuntar la dirección.

Caminaron a paso ligero, travesando todo el puerto y toda la ciudad de una vez. Parecía que Bonney estaba totalmente decidida a no pararse y ni hacer ningún descanso, pero más que eso, tenía el rostro temeroso. Cuando Kid pensaba más en que no iban a aturarse, Bonney rompió el ritmo, se paró en seco.

—Una carroza… —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ante su falta de atención.

—Necesitamos una carroza.

—¿Por qué? —habló extrañado el gorila.

—Porque necesitamos transportar algo —contestó nerviosa.

—Eh… tranquilízate —pronunció con voz suave, algo extraño en él —. Llevas todo el trayecto nerviosa.

—No sé… no sé qué me pasa —se puso una mano en la frente, intentando tranquilizarse y estabilizar su pulso, respirando hondo.

—Bien… —añadió más sosegada unos minutos más tarde—. Alquilemos una carroza —apuntó sonriendo.

—¿Alquilar? De eso nada, somos piratas, la robaremos —dijo Kid a carcajadas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —vociferó la otra negándose con la cabeza rotundamente —. No podemos llamar la atención. La alquilaremos —continuó decidida—. La alquilaremos de verdad.

—Ajá… ¿Y quién la va a pagar?

A Bonney se le pusieron los ojos como platos y después de cero coma un segundo cambió su cara de sorprendida a una expresión de pena, ofreciéndosela a Kid, tal y como sabía hacer tan bien.

—Cómo te odio… —musitó mientras alzaba su mano para taparle la cara.

Hablaron durante el trayecto, hablaron bastante, de cosas simples: de su niñez, de sus historias en el mar, de sus problemas amorosos. Parecían personas normales, y no como antes, que se dirigían a gritos y a veces a palabras insultantes. Todo el día discutiendo. Pero ahora estaban entablando una conversación con total serenidad. Riéndose el uno del otro, pero sin maldad.

—Oye Bonney —la nombró Kid por su nombre mientras caminaban, ahora a un paso más calmado—, parece que sabes adónde vas.

Ella le dedicó una mirada sincera.

—Es que… cuando mi isla fue destruida, llegué aquí —explicó—. He pasado en esta isla la mayor parte de mi vida. Así que sé dónde están las cosas, y sé dónde debo ir.

En el momento que respondió a Kid, se hizo el silencio. Realmente podría haber sido un silencio agradable, pero no lo era. El miedo comía a Eustass por dentro, y aunque Bonney parecía más serena ahora, él se iba poniendo cada vez más intranquilo.

—¿Qué pasará cuando termines lo que has venido a hacer? —preguntó serio, decidido a saber la respuesta, respuesta que ya sabía hace rato, pero esta vez era diferente porque la tendría que oír de sus labios.

—Que me marcharé —contestó en el mismo tono.

Kid tragó saliva, tragó tan fuerte que se escuchó sus gesticulaciones al hacerlo.

—Seguro que nos veremos en el Nuevo Mundo.

—¿En el Nuevo Mundo? ¿Y no en la Grand Line?

Bonney volvió a mirar su rostro, definitivamente su mirada estaba llena de una vida pasada, de una madurez prematura. Ella no contestó, y el otro tampoco siguió preguntando ni hablando, se hizo el silencio definitivamente. Un silencio que tardó en romperse hasta que no llegaron al puesto de alquiler de transportes.

—Me debes diez mil berries.

—Lo sé —admitió ella mientras subía a la carroza.

—Oh claro, las damas primero —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestó graciosa —. Además debes de agradecerme que no haya contratado al conductor de esta carroza.

—Hombre, sólo faltaría… ¿Pero sabes ir, no?

—¡Claro que sé ir! —exclamó cogiendo las riendas con agresividad.

—¡Eh! Tranquilita.

La paz que había hacía unos minutos se acabó en cuanto se pusieron en marcha, empezaron a discutir de nuevo, a insultarse y a decirse verdades con descaro. Sinceramente, tanto el uno como el otro se lo pasaban bien, era más divertido así. Y es que Kid había cambiado un poco desde que Bonney llegó a su vida, él hablaba odio y los insultos eran sus puños, pero desde que la conoció, empezó a tener más cuidado con sus palabras y hechos. Siempre había sido rechazado por todas, esta vez no quería volver a sentirse repudiado, y menos por el pastelito de fresa. Sobre todo por el pastelito de fresa. Sentía atracción hacia ella, mucha. Le atraía como loco, como una flor atrae a las mariposas. Y ella era una espléndida mariposa, eran sus alas que la hacían preciosa. Podría hacerla volar, pero nunca podría hacer que se quedara, ni por todo el oro de Gol D. Roger. Ni siquiera por sus insignificantes palabras.

Al rato ambos llegaron al interior de un bosque espeso, abandonando la ciudad con su multitud y adentrándose en la vegetación donde a lo lejos se encontraba una casa algo descuidada exteriormente.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Kid.

—Sí, eso parece… —contestó no muy convencida.

Bonney bajo del transporte y entró en la casa corriendo; Kid hizo lo mismo y la siguió por el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Una caja —respondió—, una caja del tamaño de una persona.

Kid hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se dividieron para buscar lo que decía Bonney, entrando a cadsa habitación y poniéndolo todo perdido.

—¿Puede ser esto? —gritó el pelirrojo desde una sala.

Al oír la voz del capitán, el pastelito de fresa corrió hacia donde él estaba.

—¡Sí! —exclamó —. ¡Sí, sí, genial! —volvió a exclamar mientras saltaba de alegría —. ¡Gracias Daniel, eres el mejor! —vociferaba mientras le daba un abrazo a Kid.

Por el contrario, el otro intentó zafarse de ella, se sentía incómodo con ella tan de cerca. Hacía que se sonrojara y no quería que Bonney se percatara de ello.

—¿Ha sido Daniel quien ha enviado esto? —preguntó procurando crear un tema de conversación.

—Sí, ahora hay que meterlo en la carroza y dirigirnos a la universidad.

—¿A la universidad?

—Sí, ahí es donde está él, debemos entregarle esto.

Con mucho cuidado y sosiego, los dos levantaron esa caja por ambas partes y la colocaron en la carroza muy delicadamente. Al acabar, Bonney volvió a coger las riendas de los caballos y se dispuso a ir rápidamente a la universidad de Fraser.

Si hubiera estado en un automóvil hubiera sido una loca al volante. Hasta Kid le decía que fuera frenando, que podía atropellar a un ciudadano, que si pretendía no llamar la atención estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, pero Bonney no escuchaba, no solía hacerlo y menos las cosas que el gorila le decía, estaba contenta, entusiasmada y excitada. Daniel había cumplido con su palabra y ahora podría volver a casa. Sin embargo una sensación de amargura le recorrió todo su cuerpo e hizo que los caballos frenaran su paso también. Si ahora podía volver a casa, eso quería decir que se tendría que despedir de Kid, y en el fondo, le dolía, y gran parte de ella no quería separarse de él. Quería conocerlo más, estar más tiempo con él, pero tenía un lugar adonde ir y volver, no podía quedarse por mucho que lo deseara. Y eso también la entristecía. Había pasado grandes momentos a su lado y lo echaría de menos. Al menos era como se sentía ahora, pero lo que más le dolía era otra cosa.

Antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a bañarse bajo una tela de lágrimas Kid cogió las riendas y frenó a los caballos de golpe. Ese gesto hizo que Bonney volviera a la realidad.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —chilló el otro —. Estás loca, vas a matarnos a los dos.

—No creo que seas tan débil como para que te mate un accidente en una carroza.

Kid gruñó.

—Como sea, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Tenemos que coger la caja e ir al departamento de investigación, ahí se encuentra el despacho de Daniel.

Tan pronto como acabó de pronunciar la frase los dos cogieron la caja y fueron en busca del departamento.

—Parece que ahora también sabes adónde vas.

—De pequeña quería ir aquí —explicó—. Pero me desvié por otros caminos más complejos —añadió sonriente.

—Ya veo.

Y la verdad es que está situación también era complicada, no solo por el hecho de que estaban transportando una caja enorme, sino que además los estudiantes los miraban con descaro. Y eso producía cierto malestar tanto en uno como en el otro.

—¡Qué pasa! ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor qué hacer? —pegó la bronca a los alumnos que hacían cuchicheos sobre ellos —. Sí, ¿qué pasa? Tengo el pelo rosa y él lo tiene rojo, fin del asunto.

Bonney se desgañitó como pudo contra esas personas y Kid no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, era algo que también quería hacer en el fondo, dar una lección a todas aquellas personas que se habían reído de él, seguramente de una forma mucho más bruta que la de Bonney. Pero con eso ya le valía.

Al avistar el departamento de investigación, Bonney hizo un gesto a Kid diciéndole que parara y bajara la caja al suelo. Después de eso removió sus papeles hasta encontrar una tarjeta de identificación. Era la de Daniel, era necesario tener una para poder entrar ahí dentro. Cuando la encontró la pasó por el reconocimiento haciendo que las puertas se abrieran. Dieron un par de pasos hacia adelante y ladearon la cabeza para observar que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Al haber luz verde, volvieron a coger la caja y fueron caminando pasillo abajo hasta encontrar el despacho de Daniel. Una vez visto, Bonney volvió a coger la tarjeta de identificación y la volvió a pasar, pudiendo entrar dentro.

El despacho era enorme, pero estaba todo desordenado, había varias mesas grandes, algunas con cacharros y otras llenas de papeleos. Daniel estaba dentro, pero no pudo cerciorarse de que ellos habían entrado, estaba demasiado metido en sus investigaciones como para darse cuenta.

Bonney picó la puerta para llamar la atención de Daniel.

—¿Hola? —dijo alzando la voz.

Daniel se asustó, esta vez sí se había percatado de sus presencias.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo habéis entrado? —preguntaba desconcertado.

—Pensaba que os conocíais —musitó entre dientes el pelirrojo, a lo que Bonney suspiró.

—Daniel… tengo algo para ti —habló al final.

—¿El qué? ¿Eso de ahí? ¿Quién lo envía?

—Tú.

Daniel casi puso los ojos en blanco, o quizás le estaba dando un ataque. Antes de que perdiera la cordura añadió:

—Sí, vale, muy gracioso, riéndoos del pobre Dani —dijo incrédulo —. Ahora marchaos, no tenéis nada que hacer aquí.

Bonney tenía poca paciencia, así que le tiró la carpeta con los papeles antes de que llamara a seguridad y consiguiera echarlos por completo. Daniel la cogió de una vez, hizo un gesto indicando que si era para él a lo que Bonney asintió, dándole permiso para que la abriera y viera lo que había dentro. Empezó a sacar los papeles uno por uno, ahora sí que se le habían puesto los ojos en blanco. Todos esos papeles, uno tras de otro, todos aquellos tenían su letra, su firma, su esencia. Pero él no recordaba haber hecho todo eso, no recordaba haber llegado tan lejos con sus investigaciones. Fue entonces cuando miró esa caja, ladeó la cabeza era prácticamente igual a la que tenía en su despacho (y de la cual aún estaba haciendo investigaciones), sólo que muchísimo más grande.

Ahora mismo Daniel estaba intentando atar cabos. Estaba realmente fascinado y asustado. No podía creerse que pudiera llegar a acabar sus investigaciones. Era algo inaudible, increíblemente lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —consiguió preguntar.

—Tú me enviaste.

Daniel la miró extrañado, mientras tanto Kid empezó a sacar conclusiones por sí solo, no era demasiado listo, pero tonto tampoco era. Ya se lo había dicho antes, que cómo era posible estar en dos sitios a la vez, además ni siquiera le había pedido explicaciones. Pero ahora todo encajaba.

—Fraser no existirá dentro de tres años —tragó salva antes de continuar—, es por eso que tú me enviaste aquí, para que te diera todos estos planos. Que tú sabrías qué hacer con ellos.

Tanto Daniel como Kid la miraron asombrados.

—¿Por qué no existirá? —se adelantó Kid a la pregunta.

—Los militares harán pruebas biológicas y de bombas en toda la isla —pronunció con dificultad.

Al fin y al cabo era el lugar donde Bonney había crecido. Ya había visto destruirse una, el lugar donde nació, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo. Asimismo también tenía amigos dentro de la isla, no quería verlos morir a todos, tal y como pasó anteriormente.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Estoy haciendo investigaciones para ellos, no han mencionado algo tan descabellado —comentó él —. Sí, es verdad, estamos creando nuevas bombas, pero no para destruir esta isla.

—¡Pues créeme! —explotó Bonney con lágrimas y en seguida se puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser una carta —. Lee —ordenó.

Daniel la cogió de inmediato y tan pronto como la tuvo en las manos sus ojos empezaron a moverse de un lado hacia el otro, devorando cada una de las palabras que decía allí. Empezó a llorar por el contenido de la carta.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo.

Bonney no contestó, sólo se dispuso a esquivarle la mirada.

—Bien, entonces todos estos planos son de las bombas, tanto biológicas como atómicas —dijo Daniel calmándose y leyendo los planos —. Con esto podré desactivarlas cuando se construyan —. Además, parece que también hay varios mapas, indicándome dónde van a colocar dichas bombas…

Mientras tanto Daniel seguía revisando todos los papeles, algunos eran planos, otros eran mapas, y otros muchos eran anotaciones de él para él. Explicándose así mismo el funcionamiento de la caja, el funcionamiento de las bombas… todo estaba perfectamente explicado.

—¿Y entonces para qué sirve esa caja que hemos estado llevando todo el día? —preguntó Kid, que se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

Bonney le miró apenada.

—Esa caja es para que ella vuelva, para que vuelva a su tiempo —contestó por ella Daniel —. Ahora que ya ha cumplido su cometido, va a tener que irse.

—Sólo él puede desactivarlas, sólo él tiene los conocimientos necesarios —se excusó—, tenía que venir, avisarle de lo que iba a ocurrir —intentaba explicarle a Kid —. Es mi hogar.

Kid le acarició la mejilla.

—Está bien…

Daniel cogió la caja y la acomodó en un lugar espacioso.

—¿Kid, te llamas? —preguntó Daniel.

—Sí —contestó monótono.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al científico dejando a la llorosa Bonney sola, para que se recuperara por sí sola de sus llantos ahogados.

—¿Qué pasará cuando ella regrese? —susurró el pelirrojo mientras cogía varios cables.

—Que todo volverá a ser como antes, no se acordará de nada, no tendrá la consciencia de haber estado aquí —contestó sinceramente Daniel mientras configuraba la máquina—. ¿Te gusta, verdad? —preguntó un par de segundos después.

Kid sólo resopló.

—Bien, ya está todo listo —le musitó y Kid alzó la cabeza asustadizo.

—Tranquilo, os dejaré solos —dijo con una sonrisa tristona—. Despídete de ella, haz que haya valido la pena…

—Gracias, supongo.

—Cuando termines, no te olvides de pulsar este botón.

—Lo haré.

Daniel le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Bonney.

—Ya es la hora —le habló con voz pausada —, no te preocupes que yo me encargaré de todo —le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarla —. Os dejo solos.

Bonney alzó su mirada llorosa, le sonrío y le dijo gracias con una vocecita muy débil, apenas perceptible. Aunque en verdad, Bonney lloraba por no querer despedirse de Kid, por no querer decirle adiós. Ella misma sabía que ese día iba a llegar, pero no había tenido en cuenta el cariño que le había cogido. Pensaba que iba a ser todo diferente, que no iba a conocer a nadie, que sólo iba a encontrar a Dani y ya está, que iba a estar sola en este viaje. Pero no, ese gorila pelirrojo tuvo que cruzarse en su camino y robarle el corazón.

—Vamos, ven aquí —pronunció un Kid sosegado ofreciéndole la mano. A lo que Bonney obedeció sin rechistar —. Es hora de que te vayas, pastelito de fresa.

La chica de cabellos rosados se limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas con su mano.

—Sí… —contestó más apacible —. Adiós Kid, gracias por este viaje —le decía sonriéndole.

—Sí, de nada —contestó —. Ha sido realmente un placer —respondía un extraño Kid educado.

Ambos bufaron a la vez, incómodos por la situación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirle al otro lo que sentía. Ella había estado con Kid en diversas situaciones, y no lo veía para nada seguro con las chicas. Sin embargo fue entonces cuando Kid recordó las palabras de Daniel «haz que haya valido la pena». Esa frase resonaba en su cabeza como un campanario. Y llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Habían estado juntos semanas, habían compartido barco, vivido juntos y se había comido todas las existencias del barco. Es más, habían compartido alcohol. Y Kid no era de los que comparten el alcohol con nadie. Había pasado de ser una desconocida a ser alguien que le importara. Absolutamente tenía que mandar su autocontrol a la mierda. Cogió con tacto el rostro húmedo, por causa de las lágrimas pasadas, de Bonney y lo acercó al suyo, casi rozándole los labios. Por otro lado, la chica se asustó y tiró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Deja de pensar si te vas a dejar besar —comentó Kid con una voz cautivadora. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento.

Claro que no tenía que pensárselo, aún no sabía ni porqué tuvo la sinvergüenza de tirarse hacia atrás; así que Bonney correspondió inmediatamente al beso decidida.

—Bésame, por favor —le susurró, tan de cerca como lo estaba antes Kid.

Y por fin sus labios pudieron tocarse con los suyos, percibir la calidez de éstos, sentir sus lenguas entrelazándose entre ellas. Eustass la cogió con ambas manos, quería hacerla saber que la deseaba, que le gustaba de verdad que todo lo que había pasado no había sido en vano. Bonney también le agarró para profundizar en el beso. La sensación de su boca contra la suya fue verdaderamente excitante y sublime. Sus bocas danzaban al mismo compás que sus lenguas. Esas mismas bocas que luchaban tibiamente mordiéndose con los labios. Y aunque se mordieran, ese dolor sería dulce y el sabor agradable. Y si se ahogaban en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo de aliento, esa instantánea muerte sería bella. Entonces la mano de Kid se movió para poder hundirse en su pelo mientras se besaban como si tuvieran la boca llena de movimientos vivos. Ese beso desataba toda la pasión que llevaban dentro, un beso que, casi instantáneamente hacía subir la temperatura de ambos y los llenaban de calor y de placer haciéndolos temblar como una luna llena reflejada en el agua.

Pero Kid finalmente se separó, recuperando el aire. Bonney, por su parte, acarició, aún temblorosa por la escena anterior, su mejilla con mucho cariño y tacto, no obstante Kid cogió su mano y le dijo:

—Tienes que marcharte.

Y en aquel momento el pastelito de fresa cogió un papel de los muchos que habían esparcidos al azar, lo rompió como si no le importara lo que haya escrito delante, y cogió el primer bolígrafo que encontró para escribir en él. A los pocos segundos de acabar, lo dobló y se lo entregó a Kid.

Al final Bonney se acomodó a la caja sin esperar demasiado, ya lo estaba haciendo muy difícil y si no se marchaba ahora temía no hacerlo nunca.

—Gracias Kid, seguro que nos volveremos a ver —dijo sus últimas palabras totalmente sonriente.

Eustass le acarició el rostro una última vez y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí —le respondió mientras tenía la valentía de apretar el botón.

Una pequeña porción de luz salía de ese cacharro, no llegó a cegarle del todo, pero cuando el ruido amainó, abrió la caja.

Ella ya no estaba dentro. Aún mantenía esa pequeña posibilidad, pero ya no estaba. Y ya no sabría nada de él. Ya no había nada qué hacer, se había marchado. Definitivamente el tiempo es homicida y cruel.

Entonces Kid acercó su mano, donde mantenía el papel que Bonney le dio y se decidió a leerlo:

«Te debo diez mil berries

Firmado: Bonney.»

A kid se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Sí, parece que se volverían a ver en un futuro; y en verdad es que el pastelito de fresa fue todo y nada a la vez para el gorila.

_«Será en algún momento,_

_no importa cuándo o dónde, aquí o allá,_

**_porque el amor, por parecerse al viento,_**

**_parece que se ha ido y no se va._**_»_

-Fin-_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic.<em>

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Un capítulo intenso, de muchas emociones y cursiladas (?). Seguramente habréis ehcado en falta a Killer y a los demás, pero en fin, este fic iba a ser un Kid x Bonney, tampoco iba a enrollarme con los demás teniendo en cuenta que iba a ser un mini-fic. _

_No sé vosotros pero yo creo que ese beso pedía más! xD_

_La historia en sí ya está acabada, ahora sólo faltaría el epílogo ^^ así que no os preocupéis, que ahí se resolverán las dudas (también explicaré el funcionamiento de las cajas y demás) así que nos vemos prontito señoritos y señoritas!_

___Peeeeeeero no me voy sin antes agradecer _a **Eris** (la razón por la que escribo este fic), a **Kona Kana lee,** a **Lololololo.91 **y a **oli** por los grandiiismos comentarios que me dejáis! (que sé que aún no os he contestado pero lo haré ahora xD)____

_______ Y también agradecer a los follow y favs a: **ApocalypticWorld, Lololololo.91, kona kana lee, Dryas Iereia, Joshevisia-Chan y Tianzi Kuchiki *3***_______

____Y como **oli** no tiene cuenta le responderé por aquí:____

____Me encanta que te encante cielo! Dsgraciadamente este iba a ser un fic pequeño así que no va durar más :( aún así no te preocupes, aún queda el epílogo ^^ ____

____Y hasta aquí esta historia. Hasta pronto muchachitos! :3____

____Se despide con toodo el cariño y amor del mundo,____

____Myrcur.____


	7. Epílogo

_Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Bonney era una de esas personas que se interesaba más en salvar su culo que meterse en problemas innecesarios. Sobre todo, a lo largo de este viaje que emprendió cuando era una jovencita, aprendió que a veces los problemas vienen por sí solos. Sin comerlo ni beberlo podría estar metida en el hoyo. Por eso y muchas otras razones, alguna que otra vez se alejaba de los malos augurios que abocaba la Grand Line y se desviaba hacia rutas más tranquilas. Quizá muchos de los otros piratas no hacían eso que hacía ella, esos piratas que se diferenciaban por sus miradas que se llenaban de emoción o locura en busca de alguna aventura donde poner su vida en peligro.

No, Bonney apreciaba su vida. No era que no confiara en su fuerza, era una de los Supernovas. Pero preferiría morir, en el caso de que le tocara la desgracia de dejar de existir, hacerlo en alguna causa más noble, o, si no era demasiado, morir en algo grande y no por alguna idiotez mal pensada.

Tal era el caso que decidió apartarse de la muchedumbre de problemas que le venían por tener una recompensa tan alta e ir a parar a Nébula. Era bastante poco habitual que la Marine estuviera en esos lares, era una de las islas que estaban en el punto de no retorno. Le gustaba permanecer por ahí cerca, ya que la isla de dónde provenía también lo estaba. Su tripulación la acompañaba, pero ésta estaba de turismo por la ciudad. No obstante, Bonney prefería ir a comer a algún sitio bueno y barato. Había oído hablar sobre un restaurante-hostal que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad. McCool's se llamaba. No dudó ni un instante en ir rápidamente a aquel lugar.

Cuando llegó y pasó por la puerta, el ambiente era increíble. La gente comía, se ponían gordos y cerdos con tales cantidades de comida. El sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos resonaba en todo el comedor. Los murmullos de la gente que tragaba con las bocas llenas de comida retumbaban en los oídos de Bonney. Y no se podía negar, que cuando ella consiguió asiento, comió como una reina. Y, con lo llena que había quedado, se marchó a dar un paseo para bajar todos los alimentos. Fue hasta lo más lejos de la ciudad, dejando todo el bullicio atrás y adentrándose en la más lujuriosa vegetación. Se sentó en la copa de un árbol y dejó que los rayos tenues del sol rozaran su piel. Su manó se apoyó en la firme tierra, pero el tracto era diferente; su cabeza giró para ver qué era lo que estaba debajo y resultó ser un sobre. Lo cogió y le dio un par de vueltas, observándolo con atención. Parecía llevar una carta dentro, además era un sobre la de universidad, y no una universidad cualquiera, era a la que quería asistir cuando era una jovencita. Sin embargo, después de dejar de lado sus pensamientos nostálgicos se percató de que la universidad se encontraba en la isla siguiente. Por eso mismo se preguntó cómo había llegado ese sobre a sus manos. Inmediatamente pensó que quizás a alguien se le hubiera caído, pero no había ni emisor ni receptor.

Seguramente por saciar su curiosidad y dejar pasar un poco de tiempo, Bonney se dispuso a abrir el sobre; dentro había una carta que, como el sobre, no iba dirigida a nadie en concreto. Sus ojos seguían con ligereza los renglones de un lado a otro, intentando entender lo que decía. Parecía una carta de información y de despedida; ese hombre, que firmaba como "Daniel R.", no solo decía adiós al mundo en sí, sino que también nombraba a una tal Charlotte de la cual le remarcaba ahí sus sentimientos. No sabía cómo una carta tan personal había llegado a sus manos. Era tierna, melancólica y terrorífica a la vez. Desconcertada por una parte se sentía Bonney al no comprender las líneas que acababa de leer, confusa por otra al no tener suficiente constancia al probar que todo lo que decía era real. Al fin y al cabo era una carta de la universidad. Podría ser una broma pesada.

Podría.

Pero esa carta era demasiado profunda; emanaba un sentimiento de franqueza y sinceridad que era difícil de ser fingido. Además, en ella, explicaba cosas demasiado difíciles como para ser entendidas por una simple pirata.

«El hombre que escribió esto debió ser un tipo muy listo.» Pensó la muchacha de cabellos rosados. Respiró un par de veces mientras pensaba en qué hacer y jugueteaba con la carta entre sus manos. No le gustó nada la sensación que le dejó después de haberla leído. Si todo lo que decía era cierto, había un gran problema. Y cómo odiaba Bonney meterse en problemas innecesarios.

Sin embargo, después de pensárselo un rato decidió asistir a la universidad y preguntar por ese tal "Daniel R". Enseguida se puso en contacto con sus camaradas y les dijo solamente que iba a la isla siguiente y que volvería a la noche.

No les dio explicaciones, tampoco las necesitaban saber. No obstante, uno de sus compañeros le remarcó en el mapa por donde tenía que ir y volver. Fugaz, como la luz, emprendió el camino hacia allí.

Tardó menos de lo que esperaba. La isla se la conocía como la palma de su mano, y, al atrancar el barco corrió hacia la universidad. No había forma de que se perdiera o que malgastara el tiempo dando rodeos o preguntando a la gente por dónde ir. Porque Bonney iba a ser una chica buena, de esas chicas que estudian y se sacan una carrera y siguen con el ciclo de la vida normal. Su familia tenía buenos planes para ella, pero los planes que ellos tenían no eran lo adecuados. Los hijos deben de elegir su propio camino y no cumplir los sueños de los demás. Bonney comprendió eso cuando llegó a la adolescencia, porque, ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente anhelaba. Presa por la ambición de la familia en destacar y tener una mente maravillosa, atada por el afán de vivir una vida ordinaria. Pero esas cadenas empezaron a aflojarse cuando en un día en pleno invierno miró contemplando el oleaje del mar, pensando en qué habría más allá de ese horizonte monótono. Fue en ese momento donde quiso por primera vez algo por sí misma: poder conocer y explorar nuevos lugares. Y, aunque a su familia no les gustó para nada esa decisión, Bonney se empeñó en convertirse en pirata.

Y no se podía decir que no había destacado la muchacha.

Agitada pero ansiosa, consiguió llegar la universidad y preguntar por un tal "Daniel R."

—¿Daniel Russell? —preguntó la recepcionista para aclarar las cosas.

—Eh…—la chica titubeó un poco—. Sí —contestó finalmente un poco dudosa.

—Se encuentra en el departamento de investigación —dijo —. Está por esa dirección —añadió luego señalando el camino.

—Gracias.

Bonney corrió por donde la recepcionista le había señalado y entró decidida a su despacho, no llamó a la puerta siquiera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó más bien con tono indiscreto que enfadado.

Bonney se quedó quieta, observando al espécimen que tenía delante a la vez que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—¿Tú eres… Daniel? ¿Daniel Russell?

—S-Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Trabajas para los militares?

—Eh… sí. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó ya nervioso.

Bonney arqueó una ceja, el hombre que escribió la carta aún seguía vivo, si es que era él el autor.

—Esto… — la chica hizo una pausa para pensarse mejor lo que iba a decir—. ¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó dubitativa mientras le entregaba el sobre.

Daniel, por su parte, se acercó y lo cogió. Le dio un par de vueltas, analizándolo: desde luego era de la universidad. Se fijó que dentro había un papel, así que lo sacó y lo empezó a leer. Su expresión cambió repentinamente a un rostro que mostraba horror.

—N-no puede ser —logró pronunciar después de haber acabado, llevándose una mano a la frente. Estaba sudando frío de repente —. Así que era eso —habló con un tono parecido a una pregunta.

Y es que Daniel, en esos instantes estaba experimentando con la gravedad, construyendo sus cachivaches y reinventando nuevas fórmulas. Ese hombre al que Bonney estaba buscando era físico, y todas esas fórmulas y cosas inentendibles que ponía en la carta parecían claves importantes para él.

—¡E-esto es, la combinación perfecta!

Bonney seguía sin entender nada.

—¡Mi yo del futuro ha enviado esta carta! ¡Y no sólo eso, me ha dado todas las premisas para entender los viajes en el tiempo! —decía torpe pero apasionadamente entusiasmado —. P-pero… esto es grave —se tranquilizó—, no tenía ni idea que los militares planearan destruir Fraser…

¡¿Que qué?! —exclamó la chavala —. ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Todo lo que dice en la carta es cierto? —abrió sus enormes ojos asustada.

—S-sí, creo que sí… —contestó respirando agitadamente—. Sin duda alguna es mi letra y… «Charlotte.» —pensó el hombre, era el único que sabía sus sentimientos por ella.

—¿Entonces qué se puede hacer? —cuestionó inquieta.

—T-tenemos tiempo, ¿vale? Primero déjame que configure adecuadamente la máquina, con estas fórmulas, sería posible enviar a alguien al pasado.

—¿Al pasado?

—Claro, al fin y al cabo, esta carta, es del futuro, entonces ha sido enviada al pasado, que ahora es nuestro presente —contestó turbado—, la máquina que existe en el futuro es la máquina para enviar cosas al pasado. Necesitaría a alguien que viajara un par de años atrás y me avisara de todo lo que están tramando los militares —continuó hablando mirando fijamente a Bonney.

—¿Pero qué dices ¿Yo? ¡Ni pensarlo!

—¡Pero Fraser quedará en nada! ¡Además sería un trabajo simple! Solamente tendrías que avisarme y darme los planos necesarios —contestó señalando ese montón de papelotes que tenía en la mesa.

—Pero… si la máquina sirve para enviar cosas al pasado, ¿cómo demonios voy a volver al futuro, que es mi presente, si estoy en el pasado? —preguntó una trastornada Bonney —. ¿Y qué pasaría si me llegara a encontrar con mi yo del pasado? —su respiración y su latidos comenzaban a ser erráticos.

—Esta caja —explicó firme—, sirve también para enviar otra "caja". Es decir, en el tiempo que tú estás en el pasado, yo, en mi línea temporal que es el presente, a partir de las fórmulas que mi yo del futuro me ha enviado, puedo construir otra máquina para el futuro para enviártela al pasado y así tú podrías volver a tu línea temporal real. ¿Entiendes?

—Más o menos… —contestó muy preocupada intentando recoger toda la información que le proporcionaba Daniel.

—Respecto a lo que pasará si te encuentras con tu yo del pasado, en realidad, no pasaría nada en especial; pero si puedes evitarlo, mucho mejor —argumentó el físico—. No te preocupes… eh…

—Bonney.

—Eso, Bonney.

—¿Y luego qué pasará?

—Destruiré las cajas. Esto es… muy peligroso. Espero que mi yo del pasado también lo haga al enviarte aquí de nuevo. Además… cuando vuelvas a tu línea temporal real, tus recuerdos de haber estado en el pasado desaparecerán —esperó varios minutos antes de volver a hablar—. Entonces… ¿me ayudarás?

La mente de Bonney era un caos total, estaba alterada, intranquila, jadeada y estremecida por todo lo que ese hombre había explicado. Pero… Fraser… no podía dejar que eso pasara. Era una pirata, una valiente pirata reconocida como una de los once Supernovas y esto… ¿esto le asustaba?

—¿Y si no puedo volver? —preguntó alarmada

—Tranquila, volverás, te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>—¡Eh Bonney! —exclamó una voz—. Despierta dormilona.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —pronunció somnolienta la joven capitana.

—¡Te has quedado dormida, aquí, en medio del bosque!

Bonney abrió por completo los ojos, se encontraba sentada, debajo de la copa de un árbol.

—Ah… cierto —decía mientras se rascaba los ojos —, empecé a caminar para bajar la comida.

—¡Tenemos muchas ganas de llegar a Shabondy! —sonó otra voz entusiasmada —Oh, te sangra la nariz.

Bonney alzó los ojos y vio a toda su tripulación junto a ella, sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una enorme sonrisa, apenas notó el sangrado que le habían mencionado.

—¡Claro, vámonos! ¡Vasta de descansos por hoy!

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, los Piratas de Kid ya habían llegado a Shabondy. Habían pasado dos años desde que Eustass vio a Bonney, pero aún así, ese pelirrojo cabezota y tozudo conservaba ese trozo de papel que la comilona y bella pastelito de fresa le otorgó. Intranquilo y exaltado se sentía ese gorila al tener esperanzas de poder volver a ver a esa impertinente. Shabondy, ese punto de referencia para empezar una nueva aventura en el Nuevo Mundo… Estaba convencido que allí también encontraría a Bonney, había seguido sus noticias por el periódico, así que sabía que lo conseguiría. Había esperado mucho tiempo para volver a ver esos cabellos rosados, oír esa vocecita insolente y quizás, y poco probable, tocar esa piel y esos labios que tanto le habían marcado el día que se despidieron. Dichosa mujer que se llevó el momento. Cómo echaba de menos a esa pastelito de fresa.<p>

—Puede suceder que alguien me nombre, pero ella fingirá no haber oído.

—Kid… —musitó Killer —. Seguro que se encuentra en algún restaurante comiendo como ella sabe.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

—No lo pongo en duda.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a ir? —cuestionó el enmascarado en tono dudoso.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —contestó un latoso Kid.

Caminando estaban esos dos, aunque, más bien, Kid andaba con paso ligero y Killer tenía que seguirle los pasos por detrás. Desde luego sí que estaba ansioso. No obstante, Killer, siguió por un rato a Kid, pero luego pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo. Era fácil saber dónde podría estar Bonney, sus gritos al comer y la gente mirándola como si fuera una atracción de circo la hacían única. Asimismo, cada vez que se acercaban al restaurante donde se suponía que estaba Bonney, la gente de la calle iba comentando los hechos. Era fácil seguirle el rastro cuando se ponía a zampar.

Un sonoro golpe hizo que la puerta del restaurante rompiera y Bonney dejara de comer. Alzó la vista y vio a un enorme hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios. En efecto, ese chaval no había pasado desapercibido para una pirata como Bonney, era Kid, de los Piratas de Kid, con una enorme recompensa.

—Me molestas —habló Bonney con hastío, quería comer tranquila.

—¿Ah si? —dijo con tono de burla—. Pues yo creo que me debes algo —al acabar de pronunciar esas palabras le enseñó el papel que Bonney había escrito dos años atrás mientras se acercaba a ella.

Bonney lo observó de cerca, evidentemente era su letra pero... ¿cómo era posible que él tuviera algo así? Y encima firmado con su firma. La misma firma que sólo ella sabía hacer

—¡¿Pero cómo coño…?

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo de antemano con las posibles faltas ortográficas que pueda presentar el fic.<em>

_ Bueno, esto ya se ha acabado y tengo que darle al botoncito de "complete" porque este fic ya ha finalizado! Espero que este epílogo haya podido resolver algunas de vuestras dudas~_

_Al final Bonney le sangra la nariz porque los viajes en el tiempo provocan deterioro físico, pro como veis, se acaba recuperando xD_

_¿Os habéis fijado que he empezado por el final y he acabado por el principio? en cierta forma me ha hecho gracia. Bueno, qué decir, he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo esta enrevesada historia, de la cual he intentado hacerla lo más amena, lógica y simple posible ^-^ me he basado bastante en la película "Primer"~ que trata sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero la temática de esa película es muchísimo más compleja que la de este fic y sólo entendidos pueden llegar a preciar esa obra maestra de poco presupuesto (yo necesité verla muchas veces con un esquema que te da wikipedia). Las cajas que te proporcionan la opción de viajar en el tiempo también funcionan de una manera "similar" a la de la película. _

_Dicho esto, espero que Eris haya podido disfrutar de lo lindo de su fic! Me disculpo con ella ya que su cumpleaños es en enero, y recién acabo el fic ahora! Soy un desastre, pero ya sabes que no lo dejaría de lado, verdad? uwu_

**_—ATENCIÓN SPOILERS SOBRE LOST— _**

**_(si estáis viendo Lost o tenéis la intención de miraros la serie: por el amor de Dios, no leáis esto BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO)_**

_AJÁ, Daniel está basado en Daniel Faraday, sólo que le he cambiado el apellido (ya que originalmente se iba a llamar Russell entonces se me ocurrió ponerle Russell en vez de Faraday, ya que sino quedaría super descarado xD). Además, de que destruiría un personaje tan genial como es Daniel, no quiero llevar ese peso sobre mi tumba xD __Y bueno, ya que Daniel R estaba basado en el mismisimo Faraday, me tomé la libertad de incluir, en este caso, nombrar a Charlotte._

_En este fic no existe una constante, tal y como sale en Lost (que, si recordáis, la constante de Daniel Faraday es Desmond Hume), en este caso, si este fic hubiera una constante, ¿cuál creéis que sería? Yo creo que la constante de Daniel R. sería Bonney (?). _

**_—FIN DE SPOILERS SOBRE LOST—_**

_~Y creo que por mi parte no tengo nada más que añadir~ Ah sí! se me olvidaba, si este fic tuviera que tener un soundtrack, sería la canción la de **Sidonie - Sierra y Canadá. **Sierra sería Bonney y Canadá Kid (?). Algún verso de la canción lo he incluido en el fic ^^ No me preguntéis por qué lol. OMG, y otra cosa, el poema empleado en los capítulos es de "Ella amará a otro hombre" del poeta José Ángel Buesa._

___Peeeeeeero como ya sabéis, no me voy sin antes agradecer _a **Eris (la razón por la que escribo este fic y por la cual he podido acabarlo)**, a **Kona Kana lee,** a **Lololololo.91, **____**Indie's Clockwork Orange **____y a **oli** por los grandiiismos comentarios que me habéis dejado a lo largo de esta pequeña historia! (no sé si os he contestado, pero lo volveré a hacer xD)____

_______Y también agradecer a los follow y favs a: **ApocalypticWorld, Lololololo.91, kona kana lee, Dryas Iereia, Joshevisia-Chan, Tianzi Kuchiki y a Indie's Clockwork Orange*3***_______

______Lo agradezco todo lo que puedo ahora porque después no podré xD como alguien que no tenga cuenta me deje un comentario me va a dar mucha rabia no poder contestarlo, así que por si acaso, pequeño guest: Muchas gracias!______

______Y esta charlatana escritora desaparece, al fin, de este fic~ ____________hasta más ver preciosos y preciosas!______

______Myrcur.______


End file.
